


Buddy

by moonwillow27458



Series: Spn Femslash Bingo 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Hunter Krissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy moves to another school, Josephine is the one assigned to show her around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best but I've been putting off writing for so long.
> 
> This is part of my femslash bingo (I know I'm far behind I will pick up I promise)

Krissy sat outside the prinicpal's office, the fifth of the year, while her Dad sorted her enrollment. She could hear his throaty chuckle as he talked to the principal, a short woman who seemed way too involved in the student's lives. The seconds ticked by as she waited for her Dad to come out, excruciatingly slow, until finally the door to the principal's office opened.

"Krissy, would you like to come in for a second," the principal asked sternly. With a sigh, Krissy pushed herself up from the soft green couch and shuffled into the office. It was nice inside, pastel blue walls matched with navy furniture. Her Dad was sat in a leather loveseat, and scooted up a little so Krissy could join him.

"You're Dad tells me you've had trouble fitting in at your other schools," the principal started, a sullen look on her face. "You don't have to worry about that here, though, we have a wonderful buddy system in place, where another student will take you under their wing and look after you until you settle."

"You don't have to worry about doing that, Principal Shepheard," Krissy laughed nervously. "I don't mind being alone."

"Krissy, c'mon, it'll be good for you to make some new friends," her Dad smiled at her. Krissy rolled her eyes, _of course_ her Dad would be in favour of her settling in - and then he'd find a new hunt in some other state and Krissy will have to go through the heart break of losing friends. _Again._

"Fine," she grumbled. "Which sap have you got looking after me." The principal smiled awkwardly at Krissy, fearful her buddy system would fall through.

"We have a seasoned buddy on hold, let me call her in." The principal turned away from them to press the tannoy, and leaned into the microphone. "Can Josephine Barnes come to the principal's office - Josephine Barnes to the office, thank you."

They waited in silence for a minute, the only sound was the humming of the AC. After a couple of the minutes, the door softly clicked open and a tall girl walked in. She had dark skin and thick curly hair, and the most beautiful eyes Krissy had ever seen. Her mouth went dry - Josephine Barnes, the most gorgeous girl ever, was going to be Krissy's buddy.

"Principal Shepheard," Josephine nodded as she walked to the desk. 

"Josephine!" The prinicipal smiled brightly. Josephine took a seat at the desk, another blue chair, and sat on the edge of the seat. "Josephine, this is Krissy Chambers. She's new, and I'd like you to be her buddy for the next few days."

"Yes, m'am," Josephine laughed kindly, before turning her attention to Krissy. "Break is about to start if you want a tour?" 

"Sure," Krissy shrugged, standing up from the loveseat. She flashed her Dad a pointed look before escaping the office, Josephine in tow.

Josephine didn't talk to her as they walked down the corridor. They passed plenty of classrooms, most of which had students in, but they bypassed all of them. Instead, Josephine marched into the cafeteria, throwing open the door and causing the dinner ladies to look up.

"This is the lunch room, pretty much the only cool place on campus," Josephine said, pointing all around the canteen. Krissy raised her eyebrows skeptically at the empty tables, bright orange chairs, and an old vending machine. It didn't look cool like Josephine said, but Krissy would hang out there if Josephine wanted. Krissy sat in the nearest seat to her, waiting for Josephine to say something.

"So what's your deal?" She asked eventually, taking Krissy by surprise. She must have looked as confused as she felt, because Josephine continued without being prompted. "Well, most folks live with their Mom's after divirce - so why're you with your Dad?"

"My parents aren't divorced," Krissy snapped. "My Mom died, me and my Dad move around. He can't settle now she's gone." Krissy could feel her eyes beginning to sting with tears. She hated thinking about her Mom - she'd watched her die before her Dad had come in to save her. Sniffing, Krissy, wiped her eyes and looked away from Josephine.

"Sorry," Josephine muttered under her breath. "It must suck, moving around so much." 

"Yeah, understatement of the year," Krissy replied with a snort. Josephine sat down across from her on the table and took Krissy's hand in her own. Frowning, Krissy looked to where their hands were joined. She knew some girls held hands with their friends, but she'd barely known Josephine ten minutes. So did that mean Josephine _liked_ her?

"I'd love to hear about your travels sometime," Josephine smiled. "Maybe over dinner?" 

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Krissy asked quietly. Josephine laughed and looked away like she was nervous, but turned back to Krissy with a sultry smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well I need someone to show me around town," Krissy winked. Maybe she would have a reason to beg her Dad to stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin I hope you enjoyed
> 
> This was not beta'd in the slightest and I wrote it on my phone so it's even worse, so sorry
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos or something


End file.
